EL AMOR VERDADERO COMPLETA
by sebku ssj3
Summary: rini es enviada ha buscar un guerrero de otra dimension que pueda derrotar ha broly entonces ese guerrero es goku


NO SOY DUEÑO DE DBZ Y SAILOR MOON

Serena:rini no podremos contra este moustro

Rini:es verdad

Amy:vamos ha morir

Lita:no puedo creerlo

Rei:nuestro fin llego

Mina:adiós a todos

Sailor scuts(menos rini y serena):adiós

Serena:no

Sailor scuts:QUE¡

Serena:enviare ha rini a otra dimensión a buscar al guerrero que pueda derrotarlo

Rini:no las dejare lo dijo llorando

Serena:no rini iras esa es nuestra ultima esperansa chicas listas

Sailor scuts:si

Serena:POR EL PODER DE LA LUNA

Rei:POR EL PODER DE MARTE

Amy:POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO

Lita:POR EL PODER DE JUPITER

Mina:POR EL PODER DE VENUS

Hotaru:POR EL PODER DE SATURNO

TODAS:DIMENSION ABRETE

Rini:are esto buscare al guerrero rápido

RINI ATRAVESO EL PORTAL Y APARECIO ENFRENTE DE UN DEIFICIO EN FORMA DE SEMI CIRCULO

Rini:ya llegue ahora como buscare ha ese guerrero

¿:oye niña puedo ayudarte

Rini:bueno nose como decircelo señora

¿:bueno pasa aya podremos hablar bien

Rini:si muchas gracias

YA ADENTRO SE SENTARON HABLAR RINI LE EXPLICO TODO DE DONDE VENIA QUIENES ERAN SUS PADRES TODO

¿:balla entonces solo goku podrá hacerlo

Rini:si

¿:oye no me has dicho tu nombre

Rini:si lo siento soy rini tsukino

¿:mucho gusto soy bulma brief

Rini:oye ese goku que tu dices es muy poderoso

Bulma:si el es el guerero mas fuerte del universo el podrá derrotarlo

Rini:si que bien

Bulma:pero tendremos que buscar unas esferas mágicas para traerlo

Rini:porque que le paso

Bulma:lo que pasa es que en su ultima batalla se fusiono con las esferas y tendremos que buscarlas para traer de vuelta ha goku

Rini:si pero como lo haremos

Bulma:le dire ha mi esposo

Rini:ha que bien

Bulma:espera lo llamo

Rini: yo esperare aquí

Bulma:bueno

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Rini:que paso

Bulma:ya fue mi esposo

Rini:gracias pero cuanto se demorara

Bulma:mas o menos 1 hora

Rini:bien señora puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes

Bulma:si porque no

Rini:muchas gracias

1 HORA DESPUES

Vegeta:bulma aquí están las esferas

Bulma:muchas gracias vegeta ahora invoquemos al dragon

Rini:muchas gracias nose como pagárselo

Bulma:bien SAL DE AHÍ SHENLONG

Shenlong:QUE DESEAN

Rini:vaya si que es grande

Bulma:shenlong quiero que traigas a goku aquí para que destuya a un enemigo

Shenlong:YA LES CUMPLI EL DESEO

Bulma/rini:si viva

Shenlong:AHORA ME MARCHO

LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON SE EXPARCIERON OTRA VEZ

¿:bulma

Bulma:gokuuuuuu eres tu eres tu eres tu goku

Rini:ese es goku

Bulma:si puede tener cuerpo de niño pero su poder supera los limites

Goku:hola bulma como estas hola vegeta

Vegeta:hm

Goku:yo creo que ese nunca cambiara mmm y quen es esta niña hay bulma tuviste otra niña hay pobre trunks

Bulma:NO GOKU ella es rini vino ha pedir ayuda porque un enemigo ataco el lugar donde ella vive me entiendes

Goku:ha ahora si bueno oye bulma como esta milk,goten y gohan

Bulma:goku pues milk murió

Goku:QUE MI MILK MURIO NO DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO

Bulma:lamentablemente si goku milk murió

Goku:GRRRRRRR PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EL PODER DE GOKU ESTABA ACIENDO TAMBALEAR EL PLANETA SIN USAR EL SSJ

Bulma:goku calmate

Goku:esta bien y gohan y goten

Bulma:gohan esta trabajando y goten esta estudiando

Goku:mmm ya oye niña cuando iremos al lugar donde esta ese enemigo

Rini:mmm bueno supongo que dentro un mes

Goku:porque

Rini:tengo que esperar ha que se recarge mi broche pero no tengo donde vivir por ahora

Goku:porque no vives conmigo

Rini:enserio

Goku:si

Rini:muchas gracias bueno y como llagamos

Goku:móntate en mi espalda

Rini:esta bien adiós señorita bulma y gracias por todo

Bulma:adiós y no te preocupes por goku el te protegerá

Rini:gracia adiós bueno vamosnos

Goku:si adiós bulma y adiós vegeta

Bulma:adiós goku

Vegeta:adiós

Y ASI PARTIERON GOKU Y RINI HA LA MONTAÑA PAUZ

Goku:bueno aquí vivo

Rini:muchas gracias

Goku:bueno vamos comer que quieres comer

Rini:no se

Goku:mmmm bueno pediré comida china a ti tegusta verdad

Rini:si muchas gracias

DESPUES DE COMER GOKU SE FUE HA DORMIR GOKU TAMBIEN LA HABIA DADO UNA CAMA

Rini:no puedo dormir mejor ire donde goku y le pediré que si puedo dormir con el

Rini:goku

Goku:mmm que pasa rini

Rini:goku me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo

Goku:mm si porque no

Rini:gracias

SE ISO A UN LADO Y SE ACOSTO QUEDANDO FRENTE A LA CARA DE GOKU PERO GOKU SE HABIA VUELTO A DORMIR

FIN DEL CAP 1

CAP 2

RINI SE LEVANTO Y VIO QUE ESTABA CON GOKU ABRASADOS Y CASI DANDO SE UN BESO

Rini:pensamiento(e e estoy apunto de besarlo bueno es un chico lindo y amable pero que rini que estas pensando tu no puedes estar con el pero es tan lindo)

Goku:waaaaaao

Rini:buenos días goku

Goku:mmm ha buenos días rini

LUEGO UVO UN SILENCIO

Goku:he rini

Rini:que pasa

Goku:podrias dejar de abrasarme

Rini:ha si lo dijo sonrojada

Goku:mmm bueno me ire ha preparar el desayuno

Rini:si heee goku

Goku:si

Rini:me prestas tu baño

Goku:claro rini tu bas ha estar conmigo por un mes haci que todo lo que quieras puedes pedírmelo

Rini:muchas gracias goku lo dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Goku:mmm jeje de nada lo dijo sonrojado

LUEGO GOKU PREPARO EL DESAYUNO DESPUES RINI SALIO DEL BAÑO Y GOKU LE SIRVIO EL DESAYUNO LUEGO GOKU ENTRO AL BAÑO Y SE BAÑO

Goku:pensamiento (porque me dio un beso en la mejilla porque me abraso cuando estábamos durmiendo que pasa bueno no importa tengo que irme para ir a visitar ha gohan y goten)

CUANDO GOKU SALI DEL BAÑO RINI ESTABA DESYUNANDO SE HABIA PUESTO UNA ROPA MUY BONITA QUE LE COMBINABA EL UNIFORME DE SAILOR CHIBI MOON

Goku:guao rini te ves muy bien

Rini:gracias goku tu también te ves muy bien

GOKU TENIA EL UNIGORME DE GOTEN CUANDO ERA UN NIÑO

Goku:gracia bueno rini me voy

Rini:he donde vas

Goku:ha visitar ha gohan u goten porque quieres ir conmigo

Rini:mm si

Bueno pon tu mano en mi hombro

Rini:para que

Goku:solo aslo

Rini:esta bien

PASARON UNOS SEGUNDO Y GOKU USO SU TELETRASPORTACION

Gohan:mmm oye goten como vas en la escuela

Goten:voy bien ocupe el 2 puesto en mi salón

Gohan:muy bien hermano si mama estuviera aquí estaría orgullosa

Goten:mmm si pero extraño también ha papa

Goku:bueno entoces les alegrara verme

Goten:papa enserio eres tu

Goku:si vaya si que se han hecho algo viejos

Gohan:papa no puedo creerlo cuando pan te vea se pondrá muy feliz

Goku:si porcierto donde esta

Gohan:esta arriba

Goten:oye niña quien eres tu acaso eres la novia de mi papa

Rini:no goku solo es mi amigo

Goku:asi es

Gohan:mmm bueno papa que tal si vas a ver a pan

Goku:esta bien

GOKU SUBIO Y VIO A PAN DURMIENDO

Goku:hola pan como estas dijo en susurro

Pan:ABUELITO ABUELITO ABUELITO

Goku:jm^_^ bien pan ya puedes soltarme

Pan:esta bien abuelito sal un momento

Goku:si

MIENTRAS TANTO RINI HABLBA CON GOHAN Y GOTEN

Rini:asi que goku los a salvado muchas veces

Gohan:oye rini te puedo preguntar algo

Rini:si

Gohan:que sientes por mi padre se cincera

Rini:bueno cinceramente creo que tu padre es muy lindo amble y jugueton

Goten:y porque no lo haces tu novio

Rini:nose si yo le guste

LUEGO BAJO GOKU Y A LA MEDIA HORA PAN PASARON CONVERSANDO,RIENDO Y TODO LO DEMAS LUGO QUE PASO LA 3 HORA GOKU Y RINI SE FUERON HA SU CASA YA HA DORMIR

Goku:bueno rini como te parecio el resto de mi familia

Rini:me agradaron y mas pan

Goku:me alegra bueno ya comimos aya solo dormir y listo

Rini:heee goku

Goku:si

Rini:puedo volver ha dormir contigo esta noche

Goku:mmm si porque no

Rini:si gracias

Goku:bueno vamos ha cambiarnos y listo

Rini:si

ASI SE CAMBIARON Y SE FUERON HA DORMIR

FIN DEL CAP 2

CAP 3

Rini:waaaaao donde estará goku

CUANDO RINI BAJO ESTABA EL DESAYUNO SERVIO Y DEVAJO HABIA UNA NOTA DECIA

Rini:querida rini estoy entrenando te deje el desyuno listo ha si le pregunte mucho ha pan y te fui ha comprar ropa ya que tu no tienes bueno espero que te guste posdata si no tegusta la ropa no importa dile ha pan que te acompañe de compras ha ahí te dejo el numero

Rini:valla goku si que es amable conmigo quisiera que el fuera mi novio pero como dijo gohan

Flash back

Gohan:rini si tu amas ha mi padre no te preocupes yo acepto la relación pero tines que tomar tu la iniciativa porque el es muy distraído

Rini:mmmm si pero meda verguensa decircelo temiendo que no me corresponda

Goten:ten fe mi padre puede ser muy distraído pero siempre protege a sus seres querido

Rini:si bueno mmm ya mirare despues

FIN FLASH BACK

Rini:talvez debería mirar la ropa que me trajo goku

DESPUES DE MIRARA TODA LA ROPA QUE GOKU LEDIO

Rini:que ropa tan lina hes muy bonita me gusto

DESPUES LLEGO GOKU

Goku:riniiiiiiiii ya llegue

Rini:hola goku baya que te paso

Goku:estuve entrenando

Rini:baya pero sique tuvo que ser duro

Goku:si lo fue

Rini:no importa goku tengo un regalo para ti

Goku:ha si cual es lo dijo con emoción

Rini:cierra los ojos

Goku:esta bien

RINI SE FUE ACERCANDO POCO HASTA QUE TOCO LOS LAVIOS DEL SAIYAN

Goku:ha ha ha ri rini

Rini:te gusto verdad

Goku:mmmm si

Rini:bueno goku vamos ha cenar

Goku:si

DESPUES DE QUE TERMINARON DE COMER SE DURMIERON

FIN DEL CAP 3

CAP 3

HA PASADO 1 MES DESDE QUE RINI LLEGO

Bulma:goku adiós cuídate

Gohan:es cierto papa cuídate

Goten:adiós goku

Goku:siiiiii adiós

Rinni:bueno goku vamos

Goku:si

GOKU ATRAVESO EL PORTAL JUNTO A RINI

Goku:oye rini donde aparecesermos

Rini:pues en el lugar que este mi mama

Goku:aaaa ya

Serena:oigan ustedes creen que rini ya encontró al guerrero

Rei:esperemos que si

Darien:porfavor que rini lo traiga

Mina:ojala no pudimos salvar ha japon apena pudimos con nuestros padres

Amy:oigan como será ese guerrero

Todos:no lo sabemos

Artemis:esperemos que ese guerrero lo derrote

Lun:si pero lo mas raro es que dice kakarotto eso que quiere decir

CUANDO DERREPENTE SE ABRE UN PORTAL Y APARECE PRIMERO RONI

Rini:chias

Todos:RINI!

Serena:oye rini encontraste ha ese guerrero

Rini:si

Todos:que bien

Serena:donde esta

Rini:oye goku ven

Goku:hai rini ya boy

CUANDO GOKU APARECIO TODOS CREYERON QUE ERA UNA BROMA

Serena:rini este es el guerrero

Rini:mm si

Rei:pero es un niño

Rini:si un niño que puede destruir planetas sin usar una parte de su poder

Todos:QUEEEE!

Goku:heee rini

Rini:que pasa goku

Goku:cuéntenme quien es el enemigo

Darien:NO

Goku:porque

Darien:hasta que nos muestres que lo que dijo rini es verdad

Goku:mmmm esta bien se lo mostrare

Darien:bien comienza

Goku:bien haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

GOKU ESTABA HASIENDO TEMBLAR EL PLANETA CON TAN SOLO UN POCO DE SU PODER SIN USAR EL SSJ

Darien:bien creo que lo que dijo rini es verdad te dire como es ese moustro

Goku:bien dimelo

DARIEN DESPUES DE EXPLICARLE QUIEN ERA ESE MOUSTRO GOKU SE SORPRENDIO

Goku:pe pe pero si es broly

Rini:lo conoces

Goku:si de hecho lo derrote 2 beces

Darien:eso significa que puedes derrotarlo verdad

Goku:bueno como esta ahorita estamos enpatados y si yegasemos a pelear con toda nuestra fuerza no se que pasaría

serena:pero haras lo imposible verdad

goku:si por supuesto

todos:y iras por el

goku:mm no creo que es mejor que venga asia nosotros

DERREPENTE GOKU SINTIO SU PRESENCIA

Goku:HAI VIENE

TODOS ESTUVIERON QUIETOS HA VER SI LLEGABA LA EXPLOSION PERO NO PASO ESO SINO QUE ALGO SE LLEVO HA GOKU Y LO ESTRELLO CONTRA LA PARED

Broly:muy bien kakarotto llego ha la fiesta jajajajajajaja

Goku:no permitiré que lastimes ha estas personas broly y vengare las que mataste porque se que si tu estuviste aquí matas ha personas y no te lo poerdonare HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CUANDO LA LUZ SE APAGO VIERON HA GOKU PERO ESTA VEZ TENIA EL PELO ROJO

Goku:pagaras por lo que has hecho broly

Broly:dime kakarotto como esuque alcanzaste ese estado

Goku:lo consegui durante todo el entranamiento que hise ustedes

Todos(menos broly):que pasa

Goku:no se metan en esto entendieron

Todos:si

FIN DEL CAP 3

CAP 4

Goku:no voy ha perder HAAAAAAAAAA

Rini:goku tu puedes

Serena:si tu puedes

GOKU Y BROLY SIGUIERON PELEANDO POR CASI 5 HORAS Y NADA HASTA QUE DE PRONTO HA GOKU LE DIO ALGO

Goku:haaa que me pasa no puedo mas esta tranformacion gasto todo mi poder

Broly:jajajajaja que pasa kakarotto se te acabo el poder

Rini:goku noooooo

RINI CORRIO HA TODA VELOCIDAD HA ABRASARLO

Rini:goku porfavor hai algo que puedas hacer

Goku:nolo se pero necesito que te vallas ha donde están tus padres

Rini:no

Goku:si

Broly:muajajajajajaja ha que lindo muy bien kakarotto muere con este ataque

Goku:nooo rini muévete

Rini:haaaaa goku nooo

Goku:acique quieres destruirnos haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Goku:rini has vivido mucho en esta tierra dejando todos tus recuerdo y por eso no voy ha permitir que la destruyas woaaaaaaaaa rini cuídate

Rini:que espera goku no lo hagassss

Goku:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HUBO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION Y COMO LAS SAILOR SCUTS HICIERON UN ESCUDO Y CUANDO SE LES VOLVIO LA VISION VIERON UN GRAN OYO EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD

Rini:goku lo dijo mientras le salían lagrima

Broly:baya ese idiota de kakarotto sacrifico su vida para salvarlas ha ustedes pero no importa tu vida no valio nada goku jajajajajajajajajaja

Rini:GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PORQUEEEEEEE

Serena:o no el no pudo ahora si la tierra se esta auto destruyendo

Amy:es una lastima chicas pero ya no se puede aser nada

Hotaru:bueno entonces nos vemos en el otro mundo

Rei:bueno no podemos hacer nada

Mina:jejeje si adiós vivimos muchas aventuras en este mundo

Darien:bueno nos vemos en el otro mundo

Tdos:si y todos se agarraron de la mano enfrente del ollo en el que quedo goku

Todos:adiós

PERO NO OCURRIO UN MILAGRO GOKU SALIO DEL OYO CON UNA GRAN ESFERA DE ENERGIA LA ESTABA SOSTENIENDO CON UNA MANO

Rini:goku

Broly:que se supone que estabas muerto

Goku:jm pues claro que no aun no pienso mirirme ha meno que tu mueras conmigo

Broly:toma esto

BROLY LE LANSABA ESFERAS DE ENERGIA HA GOKU PERO PARECIA QUE NO LE HACIA NADA

Goku:TODOS LOS SERES DEL UNIVERSO PORFAVOR ALSEN SUS MANOS

ENTONCES LA ESFERA QUE GOKU SOSTENIA CON UNA MANO SE HACIA MAS GRANDE

Goku:muchas gracias a todos los amigos del universo

Broly:no kakarotto no espera no te atrevas

Goku:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Broly:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LUEGO QUE LA ESFERA ENCERRARA HA BROLY LO DESTRUYO UBO UNA GRAN EXPLOCION

Rini:goku goku goku donde estas

Hotaru:mira por aya esta vamos

TODOS FUERON CORRIENDO CUANDO LO VIERON ESTABA TODO RASGUÑADO

Rini:goku despierta por favor

Rini:noooooo goku porfavor dime que no es cierto

Serena:es una lastima este niño ariesgo su vida por la nuestra

Darien:es cierto

Rini:no porfavor goku respode dijo mientras lloraba ha chorros

Goku:ha hola

Rini:goku porfin despertaste dijo mientras lo abrasba con toda su fuerza

Goku:ha ha a rini porfavor suéltame estoy muy lastimado

Rini:si lo suelto

Amy:oye goku

Goku:mm si

Amy:que era eso lo que yebabas con una braso alsado

Goku:era la genkidama

Amy:genkidama que es eso

Goku:es una técnica que aprendi de unos de mis maestros

Rini:pero era un planeta entero

Goku:puedes apostarlo el 100% de la energía del universo estaba ahí

Rini:enserio eres muy fuerte

Goku:gracias pero ya no puedo mas

ENTONCES GOKU SE DESMAYO

CUANDO DESPERTO GOKU SE ENCONTRABA ACOSTADO EN LA CAMA DE RINI

Goku:donde estoy

Todos:goku desprtaste

Goku:jeje si

Darien:bueno los dejamos tenemos que decirles a todo el mundo que despertas todos están agradecidos contigo acique adiós

Rini/Goku:adiós

Goku:mm oye rini puedo hablar contigo

Rini:si que

Goku:porque cuando llegaste el primer dia a mi dimensión porque me estabas abrasando

Rini:es que tu me me me me me

Goku:que

Rini:me me me me

Goku:DILO YA

Rini:TU ME GUSTAS

GOKU NO DIJO NADA SOLO SE QUEDO SORPRENDIDO YA QUE EL ESTABA EMPESANDO HA SENTIR SENTIMENTOS POR ELLA

Goku:rini tu también me gustas

Rini:enserio

Goku:si

Rini:que bien lo abraso y le dio un beso en la boca

Goku:jejejeje

Rini:entonces ya somos pareja

Goku:si

Rini:bueno salgamos ha pasear ha Colombia

Goku:esta bien

CUANDO LLEGARON SE FUERON PARA MUNDO AVENTURA EN BOGOTA

Goku:baya que bonito parque

Rini:si vamos

CUANDO GOKU Y RINI SE TERMINARON DE MONTARSE EN LOS JUEGOS GOKU Y RINI SE MONTARO EN LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA

Rini:goku que feliz me siento te amo

Goku:si yo también de hecho rini te cantare una canción

Rini:gracias dila

TU SONRISA TAN RESPLANDECIENTE

AMI CORAZON DEJA ENCANTADO VEN TOMA MI MANO

PARA HUIR DE ESTA INFINITA OSCURIDAD

EN EL INSTANTE EN QUE TE VOLVI HA ENCONTRAR

MI MENTE TRAJO AMI AQUEL HERMOSO LUGAR QUE CUANDO

ERA NIÑO FUE TAN HERMOSO PARA MI QUIERO

SABER SI ACASO TU CONMIGO QUEIERE BAILAR SI ME DAS

TU MANO TE LLEVARE POR UN CAMINO DE LUZ Y

OSCURIDAD TALVEZ SIGUES PENSANDO EN EL NO PUEDO YO

PERO SE Y ENTIENDOQUE AMOR NECESITAS TU Y EL VALOR

PARA PELEAR EN TI LO AYARAS TU SONRISA TAN

RESPLANDECIENTE A MI CORAZON DEJA ENCANTADO

VEN TOMA MI MANO PARAHUIR DE ESTA INFINITA

OSCURIDAD.

SIN IMPORTAR QUE PASE YO TE AMARE Y QUERO QUE

POR SIEMPRE A MI LADO ESTES NO VALE LA PENA SEGUIR

PENSANDO EN EL AYER QUIERO SABER SI SIGUES TU

PENSANDO EN EL EN UN MAR DE DUDAS ME PERDERE

Y YA NO ENCUENTRO EL CAMINO QUE ME YEBE HASTA TI

CUANDO AL FIN ME LOGRE DECIDIR A CONFESAR LAS

COSAS QUE SIENTO PORTI NO SE QUE ME LO IMPIDO PERO

HOY VOY A PELIAR CON TODO MI AMOR MI CORAZON

ENCANTADO VIBRA POR EL POLVO DE ESPERANZA Y

MAGIA TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE LO QUE SIENTO ES REAL

VOY AMARTE PARA TODA LA VIDA QUE MAS DA SI YA NO

TENGAS MIEDO VEN TOMA MI MANO Y BUSQUEMOS JUNTOS

LA FELICIDAD.

FIN

BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIAPOR FAVOR NO ME CRITIQUEN QUE YO SOY NUEVO Y APENAS ESTOY ENPEZANDO ADIOS


End file.
